


A Mansion Of 7 Suspicions

by Josie_P



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie_P/pseuds/Josie_P
Summary: The fate of many sealed in a single building - nothing is as it appears, Minhyuk learns.It's a mansion of seven suspicions.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Kudos: 5





	A Mansion Of 7 Suspicions

**Author's Note:**

> Side Note: Kihyun is older than Wonho in this fic, and around the same age (but a little younger than) Hyunwoo. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Comments, critiques, and kudos are appreciated :)

Minhyuk knew something was off the second the flinching started. 

It was as if Changkyun was trying to hide something. Black eyes practically staring into his soul, flimsy legs falling on the floor and whimpering pitifully and it made Minhyuk feel guilty. 

And also a bit insane. 

They should be happy, Hoseok and Changkyun. Happy smiles, happy gestures, happy happiness. They should be that way but why aren’t they? 

Changkyun and Hoseok were like the literal friends of the century. If friendship had an award, “Kyun” and “Seokie” as they called each other would have won the trophy over, and over, and over. 

They were just that close.

There really couldn’t be anything wrong with that kind of friendship, could they? Holding doors for each other, taking notes when one of them was sick, basically possessing telepathy, the second one felt off the other knew, having sleep-overs well into their adult-years, the closest in the already tight-knit friend group. 

Now, Minhyuk wasn’t jealous, thank you for asking. He never looked at Changkyun and Hoseok’s bond and thought “wow, I wish I had that kind of relationship with someone”.   
No, his thoughts were a degree darker. A bit more smoky, burnt and charred, they pierced a bit deeper, the acid poison was a bit more toxic, just a tad more lethal. There had to be something he wasn’t seeing. No two people could be that close, could they? 

Logically, fights happened, trust was broken, misunderstandings occur, why did he never see that? Hm? There wasn’t a logical explanation for that.   
So, maybe his over-analyzing, over-thinking brain decided to just randomly start thinking things for the sake of confusing him, making him feel guilty, and mad, because from the beginning, he’s tried too hard to rationalize every occurence of the universe. 

Or maybe he was on to something, the good inside him was being unearthed, and now was the time to take action. 

Stolen glances after meals and tender touches spoke of nothing but deepened relationship, he knew it before the two had announced it, he knew. 

He always knew. 

So, he was surprised when they invited him to live there with them as well. Two months later, mind you, but Minhyuk wasn’t angry or anything. Puzzled, yes, when he received the text from Hoseok, when his eyes traced over the message his consciousness provided him a perfect auditory and visual of Hoseok’s hearty voice speaking in nothing but joy and geniality, a reunion of the three buddies back in their old school days. Which, admittedly, were only a few years ago, Minhyuk’s only 24, though sometimes he feels ancient.

Grabbing his suitcase, packing his things, saying his temporary goodbyes, tying the ribbon on the now-deserted present, he leaves his house for the city. 

“Minhyuk!” Dialogue comes from the front door in the form of Hoseok, dressed in jeans and a tight-to-form red and black shirt, patterned in stripes and ever-true to Hoseok’s fashion preferences. “I’m so happy you came! Kyun’s inside!” 

Ah, the nickname’s certainly stuck… Minhyuk thinks as he is ushered into the house. Walls and furniture speaking of nothing but middle-class and moderate income homage and the clean aura of the living room that he can see so far lives up to his expectations of Changkyun always living up to his name of ‘the neatest one in the group’. 

After a mere few minutes, the question asked from Minhyuk’s lips was, as he expected, “Where’s Changkyun?” 

Hoseok’s pleasant facial features are momentarily twisted into a more ugly expression, something that Minhyuk is surprised at but also delighted by. The little monster inside him is scraping its nails on the insides of his stomach, they aren’t that close after all, see?

He scolds himself for thinking that, not quite sure why, but he has an inkling of an idea that normal friends don’t like it when friendships are broken. That’s what he thinks, at least. 

Minhyuk was never good at clipping onto social norms and what he should be feeling. He’s broken from his thoughts when Hoseok’s face is restored back to its original position, and he smiles as he says, “Kyun’s upstairs, he’ll come down in a minute or so.” 

Minhyuk can’t help thinking that Hoseok is showing a tooth too many in his smile, it looks hollow and put-on, and the monster inside him howls in delight, its cries vibrating in his ribcage. They must have gotten into an argument…

He smiles, mirroring Hoseok’s perceived insincerity, and then looks upstairs, where he first sees Changkyun enter. It’s been a long, long, time. 

He doesn’t know how to describe it, but his friend somehow looks… softer. That’s a weird word to use, Minhyuk knows as he tries to rationalize what he feels stir inside his stomach as he sees Changkyun, but soft, fragile, and delicate, and none of those adjectives match with the pattern that’s tattooed itself against Minhyuk’s brain when “Kyun” is mentioned. 

“Minhyukkie hyung!” Changkyun positively squeals at Minhyuk’s entrance, and he means squeals, it’s a bit odd, since audio files are being pulled up in his mind comparing Changkyun’s rather low-pitched voice back then in comparison to it now. Minhyuk internally waves the thought in favor of examining Changkyun further. 

Nothing is outright out of the ordinary, but there is something that feels different. “Hi--” He’s interrupted by Changkyun’s slim arms wrapping themselves around Minhyuk’s waist, which is also a new sensation because … well, as far as he’s concerned, Changkyun’s never been a hugger. 

“Kyun, go make dinner for our guest,” Hoseok says, tossing a glance towards Changkyun, before his gaze is secured back on Minhyuk. Hoseok puts the emphasis on the word ‘guest’ in that sentence, Minhyuk realizes, and he bites his lip, not knowing what emotion is currently sweeping through his being. 

In a flash, Minhyuk finds himself directly opposite of Hoseok on the dinner table, and he squirms in his chair slightly, feeling somewhat uncomfortable and unfairly scrutinized, a victim of Hoseok’s careful gaze. 

“So, Minhyuk, how have you been?” Hoseok inquires. Minhyuk’s nimble fingers drum a nervous pattern on the table as he answers, “Good. What about you?” 

“It’s been the same old, same old. So,” his voice takes on a slightly more mischievous tone, “what do you wanna do tomorrow? It’ll be the first day of your vacation! So we need to do something special.” 

‘Special’ sounds like a mixture of intriguing, slightly alarming, but also kind of fun, and Minhyuk lets himself be curious. “What are we doing?” 

An accompanying aura of menace, or maybe his excessive paranoia taking corporeal form, enters the room, suddenly, through a literal… window. 

“KIHYUN?” 

Yeah, it was just him being paranoid. Kihyun is as menacing as a baby squirrel. 

“Ahem. Hello, all, please don’t mind me, just decided to pop in for a brief visit, oh, Minhyuk! You visited? Thank gosh, Hoseok has been ranting nonstop about how he wishes someone else would come over, he’s ‘lonely’ apparently,” Kihyun puts finger-quotes around the word. “Which is absolutely preposterous, since he always whines about how he’s an ‘introvert’ whenever I try to set him up with somebody.” He puts air-quotes around that word as well, while swinging his legs over the windowsill. “Anyway, how about some tea?” 

Hoseok snorts. “Go ahead, come on in, Kihyun.” 

Kihyun flashes one of his brilliant smiles, the ones that make him look like a chipmunk, albeit an adorable one, and sits in the chair next to Minhyuk’s. “So, Hyuk, how’s your visit been so far?” 

“Uh, well, I only just arrived, like… a little less than an hour ago, so … yeah.” 

“Oh! Seriously? Well then, Hoseok, what are you doing here? You should be making dinner! Remember, courtesy, cordiality--”

“Charitability, captivation--” 

“Wait, wait, wait. Did you… memorize all the words that start with C or something?” 

Hoseok made a sound that sounded like something in between a snort and a cough, the result being a whole lot of phlegm and a few seconds of choking and Kihyun patting his back while Hoseok exclaimed in indignation, “He had a huge list of different traits and qualities that--” 

“A good person should have! I practically raised him, you know.” 

“You’re only like five years older than me, hyung!” 

Kihyun scoffs, lips angling himself up as he exhales and his brown hair is ruffled from its perfect style on top of his head. “KYUNNIE!” He shouts, and a similar shout echoes from the rather large kitchen a little bit away, “KIHYUN HYUNG!” Changkyun runs out of the kitchen carrying two huge trays. 

The way he balances makes Minhyuk think... . “Have you ever worked as a waiter?” 

Changkyun nods, hair falling into his face as he walks towards the table, setting down the trays, filled with rather classy looking food, onto the table, three plates of pasta and some water in wine-glasses. 

“Why did you put… water in the wine-glasses?”

“Because!” Kihyun and Changkyun implored at the same time, “it’s way more sophisticated than just putting water in normal glasses!” 

“I … guess so?” Minhyuk shrugs, indifferent and slightly confused. “Anyway, Kihyun, do you normally enter Hoseok’s house via window?” 

“Most of the time.” Kihyun nods, “Occasionally, through the solar-panel on the roof, which, strangely enough, opens and closes quite fluidly.” 

“Uh,” Minhyuk coughs. “Do you ever come in by, I dunno, the … door?” 

“Why would I do that?” Kihyun asks. 

There's an awkward pause for a few seconds before Changkyun breaks it.

“Ahem.” Changkyun clears his throat, holding up his wine-glass filled with water. “Toast?” He smiles, cute, genuine and small, just like he is, and Kihyun gravitates towards him, as does Hoseok. The three of them wait for Minhyuk to get the cue, holding their glasses, suspended in air with the cold water sloshing slightly for a second before Minhyuk’s glass comes up as well, and all four of them meet with a clink!

The clink of glasses sealing a pact of friendship and happiness. 

A pact that Minhyuk now wishes he had never signed.

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah, I just wanted to write another note just to say, I know Wonho left the band, but I had this fic idea before he did and it was drafted and I finally decided to publish it here - so if any of you would like me to change this story slightly so Wonho isn't involved, I'll understand and change it!
> 
> But if you're fine with it, I'll continue to write it like this <3


End file.
